ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 274 (29th September 1987)
Plot Guizin returns to help Ali run the café. He lies to Guizin and tells her Sue has gone to stay with her father for a bit. Angie tells Sharon she wants a new challenge in her life as she is getting bored of successfully running The Dagmar. Michelle asks Lofty if he is genuinely happy with her decision, or if he is just going along with it to make her happy. Sharon visits Michelle to tell her that she thinks Angie and Den are going to get back together. Dot is surprised to see Guizin and wonders where Sue has gotten to; she tells Rod she is going to find out the gossip. Guizin learns that Ali has lied to her and Sue is not visiting her father; she is unhappy with him. Dot asks Guizin where Sue is, and Guizin tells her she is visiting her father. Dot is unconvinced that is the entire story and decides to delve deeper. Lou tells Pete to go and find out what other stores are charging for their products whilst she keeps an eye on the stall for him. Ali talks to Den about Sue and asks him how he dealt with his and Angie's marriage problems. Lou increases takings at the fruit and veg stall in the short period of time she spends on there. Sharon asks Den if he will take her out for a meal the following evening, he says yes. Dr Legg and Dr Singh go searching for Darren, disappointed that the surgery still has not been painted completely. Pauline disapproves of Dot and Ethel's gossiping over Sue. Sharon asks Angie out for a meal the following evening, she says yes. Michelle offers to help Guizin out in the café, who is running it single-handedly whilst Ali has gone AWOL. Dot and Ethel asks Den what Ali said to him; Den tells the pair to keep their nose out of other people's businesses, and that if other people had kept their noses out of his and Angie's, they may still be together now. Dot and Ethel tell Angie what Den said. Rod refuses to paint for Darren anymore, having not been paid his wages. Dr Legg and Dr Singh then find Darren in the café, wanting to talk to him. Pete is embarrassed over Lou's successful short stint on the stall. Den receives a phone call from a woman named Corinne. He invites her out for a meal the following evening and cancels on Sharon, unaware that was actually setting him and Angie up for a meal so that they could reconcile. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's something up. Sue's nowhere to be seen and Ali ain't giving much away...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes